David Nolan
' David Nolan', also known as Prince Charming or simply Charming, is a main character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He is the husband of Snow White, although under the curse he was married to Kathryn Nolan. David was originally a shepherd until his twin brother, who was adopted by royalty, died in battle and King George needed a prince to slay a dragon in order to merge their kingdom with King Midas' kingdom. David is currently with his wife and daughter in Neverland, on a quest to save Henry, his grandson. He is portrayed by Josh Dallas. Biography Season 1 When David's twin brother, Prince James dies during battle, King George sends Rumplestiltskin to collect David. David reluctantly agrees and leaves his farm and his poor mother Ruth to go and slay a dragon. When he eventually succeeds and decapitates the dragon, he is offered to marry King Midas' daughter, Abigail and King George tells David that if he does not accept, then he will have David's mother slaughtered and the farm burned to ashes. David accepts Midas' hand in marriage, and his mother becomes wealthy enough to keep the farm. However, David eventually falls in love with Snow White, a bandit and former princess on the run from the Queen. They eventually get married despite their numerous encounters with David's pretend father and Snow's stepmother, until the Queen unleashes the Dark Curse. David is a coma patient in the Storybrooke hospital, and when he wakes up, it is revealed that he is married to Kathryn Nolan. Despite this, David develops feelings for Mary Margaret Blanchard - who is the cursed counterpart of Snow White, and they fall in love. The two have an affair, and then the town finds out and when Kathryn is supposedly murdered, Mary Margaret is labelled both a tramp and a murderer. Although David initially doesn't believe Mary Margaret killed Kathryn, when all the evidence points to her, David loses faith in her. When Kathryn is revealed to be alive though, David apologises to Mary Margaret but she doesn't want to hear it. David decides to leave Storybrooke. David's daughter, Emma Swan manages to break the curse, and David remembers who he is and reunites with Snow. However, at that moment Mr. Gold unleashes a purple fog that covers the entire town. Family *'Ruth Nolan' (mother) *'Prince James' (twin brother) *'Snow White' (wife) *'Emma Swan' (daughter) *'Henry Mills' (grandson) Status: 'Alive Fairytale Information David, or 'Prince Charming' appears in the fairytale Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Appearances *'S1, E1: '"Once Upon a Time..." *'S1, E2: '"The Thing You Love Most" *'S1, E3: '"Snow Falls" *'S1, E4: '"The Price of Gold" *'S1, E5: '"That Still Small Voice" *'S1, E6: '"The Shepherd" *'S1, E8: '"Desperate Souls" *'S1, E10: '"7:15 A.M." *'S1, E11: '"Fruit of the Poisonous Tree" *'S1, E12: '"Skin Deep" *'S1, E13: '"What Happened to Frederick" *'S1, E14: '"Dreamy" *'S1, E15: '"Red-Handed" *'S1, E16: '"Heart of Darkness" *'S1, E18: '"The Stable Boy" *'S1, E19: '"The Return" *'S1, E20: '"The Stranger" *'S1, E21: '"An Apple Red as Blood" *'S1, E22: "A Land Without Magic" Category:Characters Category:Nolan family Category:Humans Category:Season 1 characters